Scars
by shadowsilv3r
Summary: (My first ever Oneshot) A scarred Inquisitor recieves council from a companion. Can be viewed as romance if reader so desires. Rated M for graphic detail of injury.


**Just a little idea that got into my head: what if the Inquisitor got more than a glowing hand thanks to the breach, namely, a severely scarred body.**

**Scars**

V'hyrra, former First of the Lavellan Clan, stared into the dying embers of the campfire from under her hood with deep forest green eyes. She soon waved her hand and the fire rekindled, blazing into a calm equilibrium of dancing flames. She then glanced at her hand, the green mark in the palm of her hand was dull right now, but the energy that it emanated was still very noticeable to the elf.

'_Not the most hideous scar I received on that day, but definitely the most useful by far,'_ V'hyrra thought as she pulled the scarf over her nose to further hide her face. She may have survived the Breach, but it didn't leave her unharmed, most of her body was covered in slashes, bruises and burns when she stumbled out of the Fade according to Cassandra Pentaghast, and that she and her men did what they could to fix her up.

Ever since that day, she has refused to wear anything that revealed her disfigurement.

She was beautiful once, before the Breach, her kind was thought of as quite attractive by all races to begin with. But among her people she was always thought of as divine by their standards; Featureless, almost ethereal porcelain skin, long silken hair as black as a moonless night in sharp contrast, her nose small and cute, her ears sharp and even. She had never thought of herself as exceptional in regards to her beauty, but her suitors and friends words would always contradict her opinions about herself. She never truly thought about what she had until she lost it.

"Lost in thought, Da'len?" V'hyrra looked to her right to find Solas, one of her companions and fellow mage, sitting next to her. The elf was in his early to mid-forties, roughly twice V'hyrra's age, with a bald head and squinting, observational eyes of blue. The elf had come to be not only her expert and councilor on all things related to the Fade, but also as a mentor to the young elf. As she was still learning both her natural talents as a mage and her unique ones thanks to the mark on her hand.

"Just thinking," The young elf stated vaguely.

"That tends to happen when you're lost in thought; the question, however, is about what?" Solas questioned calmly.

V'hyrra released a slow sigh to steady her nerves, "I bare many scars from that day,"

Solas nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about, "May I see?"

V'hyrra gave the elf an inquisitive look from under her hood, "See what?"

"Your scars," The hedge mage elaborated.

V'hyrra slunk further into her hood at the thought, "I'd rather you not,"

"Then tell me, what do scars mean to you?" Solas questioned.

"I… I don't understand the question," The female elf admitted.

"What do scars mean to you?" Solas repeated, his voice calm, "Are they ugly? Disturbing? Threatening?"

"Um… all of the above," V'hyrra replied.

If Solas was dissatisfied with the answer, he didn't show it, "Scars are formed when the body has been damaged beyond healing, they show us what we have experienced, they show that we have encountered an insurmountable threat and walked out alive, we may have lost a piece, but we have survived,"

"Then I've lost a lot of pieces," V'hyrra muttered miserably.

"And you survived otherwise," Solas stated, "or at least physically,"

"What do you mean?"

Solas placed a reassuring hand on V'hyrra's shoulder, "You have allowed your scars to control you, because of that you have not survived, you're focusing on what you have lost rather then what you have,"

"And what do I have exactly?"

Solas then grabbed V'hyrra's hand, the one with the mark, "The ability to change the word,"

With that statement, Solas reached up and grabbed a hold of V'hyrra's scarf and started pulling it down, he then reached over and pulled her hood down. The younger elf closed her eyes, fearful of Solas' reaction.

Solas took in every detail he could find in the firelight; the flesh was melted on her left cheek and thin jagged lines that crisscrossed each other on her marred and warped skin. Her hair was so short he almost thought she was bald at first, little more a patch of black atop her head. Her nose was burnt and the nostrils warped irregularly. V'hyrra's right ear was missing and the left was melted into a soft, vaguely oval sharp instead of the gentle triangle it was meant to be. And her eyebrows were completely gone.

Solas knew that the rest of her body was likely in a similar condition.

He then placed a gentle hand on her melted cheek, and he saw in the firelight a single tear squeeze through her eyelids and run down. He soon pulled her into a hug and simply soothed her back until she fell asleep; he then picked her up and carried her to her tent and gently placed her under the covers before walking back out and sat down by the campfire.


End file.
